As mobile computing and communications devices become increasingly flexible and convenient, users of the devices have become increasingly reliant on the functionality offered by the devices in both social and business settings. Due to advances made in the data storage capabilities, the communications capabilities, and the processing power of mobile devices, the functionality offered by the devices continues to evolve. As new functionalities are introduced or become popular, the user demand for convenient and intuitive user interface techniques also increases. To meet the demands of the users or encourage utilization of new functionality, innovation in the design and operation of user interfaces must keep pace.